


Legacies Child

by Wookie_and_Bubbzies_Gurl



Series: Winchester Legacy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wookie_and_Bubbzies_Gurl/pseuds/Wookie_and_Bubbzies_Gurl
Series: Winchester Legacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754461
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

August 4, 2034

_My name is Dean Winchester Junior, but everyone except my Papa calls me DJ (He always calls me Dean Jr., it can get annoying but hey whattcha gonna do?), I’m 12 years old today, my parents gave me this journal for my birthday. Papa tells me it means I have reached the year of my majority…whatever that means, he’s kinda weird like that. Journals are kinda a family tradition for well, my family. A way to record our lives, the hunts we have been on and the things we have killed, Yeah, you read that right! My Daddy’s whole family, have been hunters and my Papa has been a warrior since literally the dawn of friggin’ time. We don’t just hunt deer and elk (but thanks to my Momma we do that too) we hunt the things that go bump in the night. Vampires, Demons, Angels, Gods, and the boogie man are ALL real (but not Bigfoot! LOL). In fact, my Papa, his name is Castiel, he is an Angel. Papa needed a vessel (a body to hold all his power) so he found Momma, so he could come back to Daddy, the love of Papa’s life. Well, until Papa and Daddy met Momma and fell in love with her too. Yup, Papa, Momma and Daddy, I have three parents, literally!_

__

__

_My Daddy, Dean, is one of the best Hunter’s ever, he and my Uncle Sam grew up hunting. My PawPaw Bobby taught Daddy and Uncle Sam how to hunt along with my Grandpa John Winchester. Grandpa John, Grandma Mary (My Daddy’s parents), Pa Thomas and MiMi Bettina (My Momma’s parents) died way before me or my baby Sister Maryellen Joanna (we call her Elle and she is 6) were born so I have never met them. Oh, and my Papa’s Dad is Chuck, he is well, he’s God, like for realz! Momma is an Empath and a Telepath (that means she can feel and hear people’s emotions and thoughts), it makes it very hard for ANYONE to fool my Momma. You DO NOT lie to Momma, bad things, bad things Mikey! Whoo, my hand is cramping now so I guess I’ll stop for the night. ___

__

__

__

__

DJ puts down his pen and closes the leather bound journal, he takes his fingers and traces the pentagram symbol on the front cover. It matches the tattoos that his Daddy and Uncle Sam have on their chests. He remembers many, many times taking and tracing the tattoo on his Daddy’s chest with his fingers when he was little. His Momma has one too on her left shoulder, he knows one day he and Elle will get one too but for right now that wear a bracelet that has the same symbol on it, on their left wrist to protect them from demon possession. 

DJ is well aware that most 12 year olds would never understand the things he has known since he was old enough to be taught. To the rest of the non-hunting world, things like Demons and Angels are just stories from books and TV but for his family they are a daily fact. His Papa and Uncle Gabriel are angels, Uncle Crowley was a demon and his Mother Rowena is a very old, very powerful Witch who is currently the Queen of Hell. Mr. Garth is a Werewolf, and Mr. Benny is a Vampire, the only reason their family hasn’t killed them like others of their kind is because they have chosen to live peacefully and not be monsters.

DJ is brought out of his thoughts by a knock on his bedroom door and a very gravelly voice calling his name. “Dean Jr, are you ready for the cake and ice cream portion of your birth celebration?” his Papa says in his no nonsense way of speaking. “Yes Sir Papa, I was just writing in my Journal.” Papa steps into the room, he is wearing a pair of dress pants, and a white button up dress shirt and a blue tie that is somehow always partially untied cocked of to one side. Momma and Daddy both straiten his tie several times a day yet it always seems to back to its original position within minutes it seems. 

Castiel sets down on the bed beside his son and wraps his arm around his son’s shoulders. Peering down at DJ with intense cobalt blue eyes, his perpetually chapped lips forming a soft smile. “Dean Jr., I am so proud to call you my son. You are growing to such a fine young man. You are kind, loving and intelligent. You often get distracted and need to be redirected back to your tasks but you almost never purposefully disobey an order from your elders. You will make a good hunter one day, but not today, it is only your 12th birthday and there will be time for that later. For now let us eat cake!” Cas places a soft kiss on his son’s head and then stands up and holds out a hand for DJ to take. Even though he knows he is too old to be holding his Papa’s hand he takes it anyway. It makes his Papa happy, so he walks down the hall swinging their hands back and forth all the way to the kitchen where the rest of his family is waiting for them.

DJ walks in and drops his Papa’s hand to take a seat at the end of the table. At the other end is his Daddy setting in a chair, in his Daddy’s lap is DJ’s Momma, his arms wrapped around her waist. Both of their eyes instantly look up from looking into each other’s eyes and hone in on Papa. Cas walks over to Dean and Ashby and stands behind them. He places a hand on each of their shoulders. They all three look up at each other and give each other a small kiss at the same time. DJ often wonders how they are able to do that but for him it is normal. Whenever one or more of them are in the same room they are side by side by side always touching. 

Uncle Sam and Aunt Eileen are setting at the table as well on the left and PawPaw Bobby (who is holding Elle) and Mrs. Jody are on the other side. DJ notices that his Uncle Gabe is not there but with a “Oh, Uncle Gabe, it is time for cake and ice cream.” From DJ, Gabriel is there with a flutter of wings, is there in a blink of an eye. “Oh Deany Boy, thanks for calling me for the best part.” Uncle Gab chuckles, mussing DJ’s chestnut hair into crazy spikes. “Uncle Gabriel has a bigger sweet tooth than his Daddy and that says something!” DJ thinks to himself. His Momma giggles as she looks at him, “DJ, you are just like your Daddy, such loud thinkers!” he hears in her voice in his head. “Sorry, Momma, I’ll try to remember my “inside” voice.” He rolls his eyes and she just winks at him. He knows she does not try to hear him, she in fact tries to avoid it, give him privacy in his own head but sometimes he forgets how loud his thoughts can be.

Elle pops out of PawPaw’s lap and bounces up to Uncle Gabe, who scoops her up and starts tickling her with a feather that just appeared. It is snowy white with small gray spots, DJ knows it is one of Uncle Gabe’s own feathers. His sister grabs it and starts tickling their Angelic Uncle under the chin. They both dissolve into laughter. Papa clears his throat and speaks, “Family, we are here to celebrate the coming of age of yet another Winchester son. Dean Winchester Junior, in times past you would be sent on a spirit quest or another type of pilgrimage into the wilderness alone to prove your worthiness to be considered a full-fledged adult member of the tribe or similar group. In today’s society that is no longer necessary but I as more traditional individual,” Dean Sr. interrupts, “What he means Punky is ancient.” His Daddy chuckles. DJ rolls his eyes, he does not like the kiddy nickname his Daddy just used. Papa gives Daddy a grumpy look, while Momma elbows Daddy in the ribs, and then continues, “As I was saying,” Dean just shrugs and blows kisses at Cas. “There are some things that are very unique about you, one of them being that you hold within your soul a portion of my grace. This is very special and it is time you learn to access it. Your Uncle Gabriel and I will begin to teach you starting tomorrow but, for right now let us eat sugar, flour, flavorings and frozen cream. Happy Birthday My Son, I love you!” They all tuck in to the dessert, Papa even takes a few bites of Momma’s ice cream, and it is a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

DJ woke up to his body bouncing up and down on his bed and the sound of his Uncle Gabe singing at the top of his VERY powerful lungs, “Rise and Shine and give Chuck the Glory, Glory, Rise and Shine and give Chuck the glory, glory, Children of my Dad.” “Ok, Ok, Uncle Gabe, I’m up, I’m up!” DJ wails as he bounces over the edge of his bed. He lands on the floor hitting his knees and elbows with a thud, instantly he responds with a “Thanks a lot, Goobriel, you think you could try NOT to bruise my ass next time.” “Deany Boy, you are just like your Dad, he always bit….” The sound of Gabriel cutting his words short makes DJ look up at him quickly. Ashby Winchester is standing at the door with her hands on her hips, “Excuse me gentleman but that language is unacceptable and Dean Winchester Junior if I hear another curse word come outta your mouth, I don’t care if you are 12 or 212, I will pop your mouth and put you on the bunker water treatment plant duty until your Papa decides it is time for him to go home to be with his Heavenly family! On top of that never disrespect your elders, even if they are ancient over grown children!” She makes a face and sticks her tongue out at her brother in law.

“Geez, Momma…, um…I..uh.. I mean yes Ma’am!” DJ stumbled through his words knowing now was not the time to further upset his Momma. “Ok, DJ your Papa is expecting you in the training room in an hour. I know you will be facing some things that Daddy and I may not be able to fully understand but we are here to support you and you know you can talk to all your parents about anything, right?” Ash asked. “Yes Momma, I know that I can talk to you guys about anything.” “Good, now go get some breakfast and brush your teeth, your Daddy made blueberry pancakes and homemade strawberry syrup to go with.” Ash said before kissing her son on the head. As she walked out of the room he thought as hard as he could at her. “I love you Momma!” To which he heard in his head, “I love you too Puddin’!”

Dean’s pancakes and syrup did not disappoint, the whole family devoured every one that he made. Of course when you have four adult humans, a 12 year old, a 10 year, a 6 year old, a 4 year old and an Angel with a titanic sized sweet tooth, you make enough to feed an army and pray that that is enough. Sam and Eileen’s two kids Jansen (10) and Jared (4) along with DJ and Elle, would normally be piling into Sam’s Hybrid Van and heading off to school about this time of the day. Jared was in preschool so he would be home sooner than the rest but the adults took that time to prepare for hunts, research hunts and help coordinate, you guessed it hunts. However, it was Saturday so the whole Winchester Clan was at home today.

DJ stood at the door to the training room, taking some breaths, just like his Momma taught him to when things got to chaotic in his head and anxiety slammed into him. After 30 seconds of deep breathing he knocked on the door, Cas told him to come in. “Dean Jr., come sit in front of me, please.” Cas directed. Cas was setting on the floor “crisscross, apple sauces” as DJ’s elementary teachers used to tell him, whit his palms resting face up on his knees. DJ did as he was told and took up the same position as his PaPa. “Now Dean Jr., I know you have known about my grace being a part of you since you were very little. What you don’t know is that I have been suppressing your abilities since you were about two years old. I know this may sound harsh or maybe unfair but it was for your own protection and the protection of your family.”

DJ was confused but did not question his Papa’s choice. He knew his parents would not do anything to harm him. He simply said, “Papa, if you did this you did this for a good reason, I understand.” Cas then looked his son deep in the eyes and told him. “Thank you Son but I don’t think you do, not fully. You are a very special person, you could have powers that rival your Uncle Gabriel and he is an Archangel.” Cas nodded to his brother, who was smiling like a fiend at the boy, a red lollipop stick rolling around his mouth. Cas continued, “That kind of power is highly sought after and not by people who have your best interest in heart. Once others sense your powers we know that they will come for you. You as a mostly human child would have been a target for all things supernatural, easy to manipulate and easy to abuse, you are also a Winchester so many would see you as a threat or possibly a weapon. 

Your Daddy, Momma, and I did not want that for you. We wanted to protect you until the time came that you would be able to protect yourself. Now that you are 12 and have come into your majority, we believe it is time to teach you how to shield yourself and after a while how to safely harness your powers. You will need to be absolutely obedient to your Uncle Gabriel’s and my commands, but do not hesitate to ask us the reasoning behind the commands. You have free will and I aim for my children to use it, as you well know.” “Yes Papa, I know, sir.” DJ replies. The black haired angel continues. “Now Dean Jr. I am going to touch your forehead, this will let the barriers that hold your powers. You will feel over whelmed at first but Papa and Uncle Gabe are hear with you.” Cas paused and looked at his beloved son. 

DJ gulped and asked, “Ok Papa, but isn’t it dangerous to let my power loose? Wouldn’t that tell people I’m here?” “Good questions there, Deany Boy,” chirped Gabriel, “That is why I am here, to help shield you, along with all these nifty wards we have here in the bunker,” many sigels began glowing throughout the large room, there were hundreds of all different sized, shapes and patterns. Most DJ had never seen before but a few he recognized. Especially the Devil’s trap and wards from telepaths, he knew he was locked away from his Momma’s mind and that made DJ kinda nervous. Gabe continued, “while old Popo over here guilds you through the process.” DJ let out a big breath that he had been holding since his Uncle had started explaining this to him. “OK, Papa I am ready for you to touch my head now.”

“Now take a deep breath and relax your mind, focus on the sound of my voice and nothing else Dean Jr.” Castiel coached and then when he knew the boy did what he was told he reached out and placed the right index finger and middle finger onto his son’s forehead. The boy’s eyes were closed but even with that his eyelids glowed a silvery blue, the color that grace manifests itself as with most angels of Cas’s type. When Cas told DJ to open his eyes, the room ignited with bright neon white, the child’s grace dispelling every shadow in the large room. The power reverberated along the walls and ceiling, igniting many of the sigils warding the area.This was why no other Winchesters were allowed to participate in this part of the training, it would have hurt them greatly if not obliterated them out right. Cas heard his older brother whistle, but a quick look from Cas stopped him from verbalizing any further.

The child was strong, stronger than either Gabriel or Castiel had ever imagined. “Ok Son, now take another deep breath, close your eyes again and stay connected to your grace, do you feel it?” Cas asked. “Yes Papa, I can feel it right here.” DJ then pointed to his abdomen just below the juncture of the arc of the breast bone. Gabriel spoke again, “Good DJ, now imagine a wall around that power, build it up brick by brick, like building a Lego castle, except make these blocks out of iron, gold, and silver, can you see it?” DJ nods his head slightly. In his head he takes the iron, silver and gold bricks and stacks them around the place where his grace lives. He alternated these blocks, iron, silver, gold, and iron, silver, gold and so on, slowly creates a sphere around the light that radiates from there. The light is slowly dampened and then almost extinguished by the sphere, when he giggles to himself as he uses Nether Bricks as the capstones on each end of the sphere, but shaping them like round Legos and not Minecraft bricks, but DJ can still feel it there, pulsing with a power that feels like it belongs in him but feels weird and out of place at the same time. 

The light from behind the child’s eyelids slowly fades as he builds this brick sphere in his mind. “Now keep your mind on the sphere but open your eyes and look at me Dean Jr.” Cas instructs. When DJ open’s his eyes he sees his Papa’s deep blue eyes staring at him intently, with such love and pride in his gaze. It makes DJ forget to focus on the sphere around his grace and the power flares for a split second before is fades once again. DJ can feel sweat rolling down his face into his eyes and down his back. He is getting very tired and feels his control slipping. Cas notices this right away and once again touches his child’s forehead to suppress the power within. DJ feels as if the air had just been punched out of his lungs and feels himself tumble forward. His Papa’s strong arms are there to hold him, making sure he does not injure himself. Castiel has tears in his blue eyes as he kisses the sandy brown hair of his son’s head. “Dean Jr. I am so proud of you, you have worked hard today and deserve a nap.” Cas says as he gathers DJ in his arms and carries him down the hall to Dean, Ash and Cas’s bedroom.

The other two parts of the triad are waiting for them, holding each other tight, leaning back on the headboard of the bed that takes up most of the room. Dean’s head resting on the top of Ash’s head and Ash’s face resting on Dean’s shoulder. They are visibly worried but both of their faces light up when the see their husband walk in the room and lay the sleeping form of their oldest child on the bed beside Dean. “So Cas, how did it go?” Dean asks as Castiel crawls into the bed on the other side of Ash wrapping his arms around her and Dean and plants a kiss on top of Ash’s head and then a kiss on Dean’s full lips. Before saying, “He is extraordinary, he is far more powerful than we ever imagined and was able to control the power of his grace for several minutes before exhausting himself. It only took him 3 hours to build the walls required to hide his power, quite an achievement! Gabriel and I will continue to work with him on learning to shield his powers but Ashby, My Angel, I want you to being to see how strong an Empath and/or Telepath he is.” “Of course Cas, my love. He is such a blessing isn’t he?” ash queried. “Yes Ash, our son is a blessing.” Cas beamed with love and pride for his son. The child of his grace.


	3. Chapter 3

_August 7, 2034_

_I just don’t get kids my age! All they care about is stuff! Who cares if you have the latest “iWhatever” with the popup 3D display and unlimited video streaming and all that stupid crap! I do just fine with my Great Grandpa Schmitt’s analog pocket watch (one of my birthday gifts). In fact, if an EMF bomb goes off tomorrow I will be the only one in my homeroom class to be able to tell time. Thanks to my parents, I am also the only one in my grade who can read an analog time piece. They made fun of it, the kids in homeroom calling me poor and old fashioned. What they don’t know about me and my family could literally kill them. I try to remember what my Momma says about being patient and kind with those who aren’t as fortunate as we are. Most people out there don’t know all the things out there that hide in the dark places of this world. I guess I’m lucky to be a Winchester._

_Training with Papa and Uncle Gabe went well yesterday, I was able to cut the time it took to build the sphere around my power by 15 minutes. Papa and Uncle Gabe said that was good but I can tell Uncle Gabe is already getting restless with my slow pace. Unlike Papa, Uncle Gabe is not as in tune with humanity at times. He loves our family, don’t get me wrong but I know that sometimes he had thoughts of “hairless apes” (I have heard them several times in my head over the last few months) running through his head when he gets frustrated with other humans that are not his family. Heck, he gets frustrated with Daddy all the time but most people do when he is pouting about something._

_Today Daddy was pouting about his doctor’s checkup results, he has high cholesterol, so Momma says he has to cut out the fatty foods. That’s lie 99% of Daddy’s preferred diet. He is 53, but most people think he, my Momma are in their 30’s still, even though they were in their 40’s when I was born. Uncle Sam is several years younger than Daddy but he looks older, I guess it is the bond that Momma and Daddy have with Papa. You see just like me they carry around a mark from Papa’s grace, except theirs is more like a pin prick of grace where mine is like a light bulb, or that’s how they described it to me when I asked Daddy about what it was like to grow up with Uncle Sam being his big brother when I was 5 or 6. Who knew Daddy was actually almost 4 years older than Uncle Sam. Well, time to go to bed so see ya!_

DJ flopped on his back, he had already said goodnight to everyone and given his parents, little sister and the rest of his family “Goodnight love”, as his Momma put it. Hugs and some kisses all around. She did the same every night, going through the bunker letting everyone know that if they needed her she would be sleeping. It didn’t take too long 5 minutes at the most for Papa and Daddy to follow. Papa didn’t really sleep but every night he curled up in the big bed that he shared with his spouses. Dean on the left, Ash in the middle and Cas on the right. Dean and Cas would both face towards Ash and hold each other’s hands resting them on Ash’s hip. Ash would change positions during the night but the hand that was not tucked under chin would be resting one of husband’s arms or shoulders. DJ and Elle as well as Jared and Jansen knew this well because whenever someone got scared during the night, his parent’s bed was the one that every kid run to.

Anyone who knew his Daddy before he met Ashby Mullins, would laugh their butts off if they were told Dean Winchester, notorious ladies’ man and self-professed lifelong bachelor, would be married to anyone. Never mind that he was married not only to a woman but an angel in a male vessel. The fact that Dean loved to cuddle with his little ones, that he doted on them endlessly and unmercifully at times, would have been met with a solid “You are lying, Dean Winchester is nothing but a hard, cold, SOB.” They however were dead wrong, his Daddy was one of the most loving, kind and funny men that DJ had ever met.

DJ had a close relationship with each of his parents. He knew they loved him and would kill to keep him safe. That was not just a figure of speech either but an actual honest to Grandpa Chuck fact! He had not yet been on an actual hunt, they said he was too young, but he had been learning about the supernatural since he was basically straight out of the womb, it not before then. He knew how to speak, read and write in several languages both human and non-human. His Papa had started to teach him Enochian, Castiel’s native language, at the same time he was taught English as an infant. His Papa often while tucking him into bed when he was little would tell him “Ol boaluahe g a pash c ol olpirt” which roughly translated as, I love you, the child of my light (grace). Papa also frequently spoke to Daddy and Moma in a sweet whispered voice, “Boaluahe c ol paid” or Love of my always”.

One thing this family believes is that family is forever, no matter what comes, no matter who dies, or get brought back, or doesn’t get brought back, we are forever. His Momma had taught him how to quiet his mind from all the chaos that often assaulted him, she like him had from an early age struggled with anxiety and depression. He was always worried about being good enough, doing enough to help others, being smart enough or his new worry was he good looking enough. He had long gangly limbs and often fell over his own two feet when he was in a hurry. He had started to get acne and body hair, it was a hard time for DJ.

His Daddy, Papa and Uncle Sam were extremely handsome men, everywhere they went people stared at them. Women and men flirted with them and tried their best to get their attention. His Momma was sweet and caring, her blue eyes shone with love and intelligence. She was not skinny like Aunt Eileen or exotic like Ms. Rowena, she was a little round, but muscular, shorter than average for a women and had a round face, but to DJ she was the most beautiful women to walk the face of the planet EVER. He also knew that his Daddy and Papa felt the same way.

DJ remembers that about a year ago they had all went to a theme park for a few days. The owners had a pest problem of the demented ghost kind and after that was taken care of the whole family were guests of the park with all the perks that the place had to offer. The stayed in the nicest suites that the hotel near the park had, they were able to get in the park two hours early and stay two hours later if they wanted. Any food, drink or souvenirs they wanted were theirs for the asking. On the first night at the closing of the park they had a big party for all the employee’s and their families and had asked the Winchester clan to join as well. They gratefully said yes and came to the party. During the party there were lots of fun things for the kids to do, games, crafts and even movies. At one point Elle was getting tired and started to cry so DJ took her to the first parent he could find. Of course, as usual, all three parents were together, Daddy and Papa setting on a bench side by side, shoulder to shoulder holding hands, while Momma sat across both their laps feeding them both bites of cotton candy. As DJ watched Ash walk away from then, going back to the hotel room with a tired 6 year, he noticed a lady walking up to them. She was tall with long blond hair. She was like something out of one of PawPaw Bobby’s old car magazines, very short shorts, long legs and bikini top, with spiky high heels on her feet. She was really, really pretty!

She approached Daddy who was still setting on the bench by Papa, Momma had gotten up to leave and was walking away holding Elle making her way through the crowd back to the park entrance so she could hop on a shuttle and head back to the hotel. Daddy and Papa were going to tell the park manager that they were heading out for the night, but before they did the lady sat down on Dean’s lap and crossed her long arms around his neck. “Hey there handsome! Woo, I have been keeping my eye on you. Now that the ugly pig is gone how about you and I go find a place where I can remind you what it is like to be with a woman who you don’t have to worry about getting flattened by.” She cooed at him. At first his Daddy looked surprised but the longer the woman talked the more angry DJ’s Daddy got.

Papa was practically shooting lasers out of his eyes at the woman. Castiel spoke up before Dean got a chance. “Whoever you are, I would greatly appreciate you removing yourself from my husband’s lap before you are forcefully removed. Also, our wife makes you look like a dried up, crusted over pimple on the butt of a baboon.” The lady reached out to smack Cas on the face but he caught her hand before she could land the hit. Dean just started to stand up, being careful not to just dump the lady on to the ground. Once they were both firmly on their feet, Dean let go of the blond and said, “Yeah lady, you might as well just walk yourself away, I’m with my Hubby here.” The blond was red faced and breathing heavily, she looked at DJ standing there gapping at all of them and then said. “This little piglet looks just like her, might as well put a bag over both their heads.” And she stomped off. DJ’s Daddy was about to start out after the woman when Papa caught his arm and just shook his head at Dean.

DJ felt hot tears stinging his eyes, he was too old to cry but the lady had really hurt him. The acid tone she used cut him to the bone. It only took about five or ten seconds before both of his parents were on their knees in front of him. “DJ, DJ, don’t you dare listen to that woman she wouldn’t know good looks if it jumped up and bit her in her flat butt.” Dean stated. “But Daddy, she called you handsome, you and Papa are so handsome, she called me a piglet, ugly, she said Momma was a pig too. Why would she do that? Momma is amazing, I know I look like her some but I thought that was a good thing.” Papa and Daddy both gathered DJ in their arms and then Papa spoke, “Dean Jr. People can be cruel and petty, the woman wanted to get Daddy’s attention and went about it the wrong way. I was angry so I struck out her with unkind words, I should not have done that. It made her angry and she lashed out at you. You are a handsome boy and thank you for finding us handsome as well.”  
Ever since then DJ had looked at himself in the mirror every day wondering if he was good enough, if he was good looking enough to be part of this amazing family he was born into.


	4. Chapter 4

_Aug 13, 2034_   
_Another day of training with Papa and Uncle Gabe, today it only took me 2 hours and 15 minutes to build the sphere. I was able to hold it for about a half an hour but when I tried to do exercises like jumping jacks and hold the sphere, I lost control and got mad. I ended up throwing Papa against the wall. He wasn’t hurt thank Grandpa Chuck but I could tell he was disappointed in me for losing my temper. We sat down for a chat after words and Papa helped me go through calming techniques to help me with “lashing out with anger” when I got upset._

_Aug 15, 2034_   
_I am in SOOOO much trouble! I got in a fight today at school with an older kid. He was being mean to the kids in my grade from the gifted program. I am in the gifted program but no one really messes with me because I am a Winchester and everybody either thinks we are crazy or dangerous or both. He called on of the girls some really bad names and grabbed her arm and was trying to touch her chest. I tried to get him to stop with just my words but he would not listen. I grabbed his arm and I don’t know how it happened but I was so mad that I think I broke the wall holding my grace back. When I grabbed the boy’s arm he started yelling, this snapped me out of my rage but I left a burn on his arm. A burn in the shape of my hand. My parents all had to come and pick me up from school and try to explain hiw something like that could happen. Now I am on 3 days in school suspension._

My Momma, Papa and Daddy sat me down and had me explain what had really happened. Momma and Papa looked like they were really worried about me but Daddy looked proud. He talked about how I took care of myself and the others around me. Papa was worried about me really losing control and hurting someone. He said if I can’t control my power when I am angry I would be dangerous, well he said it could be dangerous but I could tell he meant me. Momma kinda made Daddy upset when she said that my temper came straight from him. Papa agreed but Daddy told them to “bite him” and that all three of my parents were known to have a bad temper at times. Now I am off to do more calming exercises with all three of my parents and Uncle Sam, I guess we all needed it.

As the Winchesters sat at the dinner table that night not much conversation was happening. DJ, Dean, Ash and Cas were all preoccupied with their own thought and Jensen and Jared were not feeling well so they did not talk much either. It was a very unusual night at their dinner table. Most nights everyone took turns talking about their days, what they had learned or made that day. Elle had babbled about her pea plants that had sprouted today but when everyone else was pretty much silent she stopped talking.

Ashby did not like this atmosphere, so she cleared her throat and said, “Ok, everyone, I know it has been a rough day but we are not going to start to get in the habit of bottling up our feelings and concerns. WE all know that is no good for this family.” She looked around the table and her pointed stare lingered on Sam and Dean longer than the other family members at the large table. “I, “she continued, “want everyone to take a turn telling us about the roses and thorns of their day.” Roses and thorns was Ash’s way of saying good and bad when it came to breaking down the results of a hunt or any other thing that happened during their day. It is something she had learned while participating in the BSA when her first son, James had been going through the scouting program. He had died shortly after earning his Eagle award but Ashby still tried to teach her children and family the things she learned during all those years. She really wanted her kids raised in the scouting program but because of who they were and what they did she knew it was impossible but she knew they would learn how to be a good citizen and how to be able to take care of themselves and others through their family.

“I will start” she said “rose: I was able to renew my nursing license today, thorn: I lost my temper today. Dean, baby, you are next.” Dean huffed, rolled his eyes and mumbled something about chick flick moments but when he saw the look on Ash’s face he cleared his throat and sat a little bit straighter in his chair. “Ok, roses: I was able to change the spark plugs in the 1949 Chevy. Thorn: I didn’t blow up at someone who made a mistake. Ok, Samantha, your turn.” Dean finished. They took turns until everyone had their turn. DJ was the last to speak. “Rose: My family really came through for me today. Thorn: I lost control of my anger and hurt someone.” After he had said this he just hung his head. He heard his Momma stand up and walk over to him. She took his chin in her hand and made him look up at her. She smiled sweetly at him and placed a small kiss on his forehead. In his head he heard his Momma tell him that she loved him and even though he had lost control, she was very proud of him and loved him very much. He told her that he loved her too and threw his arms around her neck to give her a warm hug.

DJ finished his homework after supper, he took a shower and got ready for bed. He went to the TV room where his parents, aunt and uncles would be watching TV before they went to bed. As he approached the room he noticed that the TV was not on and it was Tuesday so he knew that Dr. Sexy: The new Doc, would be on and his Daddy never missed Dr. Sexy! He strained his ears to see if he could hear anyone in any of the nearby rooms but he heard nothing. He stood there for a second and thought about just going to bed without telling everyone goodnight. It had been a long day and he was tired. However, when he thought of his Momma an idea popped into his head. He wondered if he listened with his head, could he hear things like his Momma. So he stilled his breathing and reached out with his mind. He started to feel a buzzing in his head, almost as if he could almost make out words. He walked toward the direction his mind was telling him the noise was coming from.

The buzzing got louder and louder as he moved further and further into the bunker. He was getting close to one of the rooms that held cursed, magical and otherwise dangerous items. He knew he was not supposed go in any of the “Reliquary” rooms but he had to find out what was making that noise. He opened the door and the noise suddenly became so loud in his head that he could not stand it. It hurt his head so bad that he wanted to throw up his dinner. He was in so much pain that he did not hear footsteps behind him. He felt arms around him, lifting him off the ground and then the sense of floating away. The noise slowly faded as he moved farther away from the storage room. When it was quieter in his head he realized that his Papa was carrying him to the infirmary. He could hear his Momma’s worried voice in his ears telling him it was going to be ok. They laid him down on one of the medical tables that were spread throughout the room. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in one of the metal surgical lamps and saw that he had blood streaking his face, it had felt like tears and snot running out of his nose and eyes but now he could see one red trail coming down out of each ear. His head almost felt like it was going to float off of his body, his vison blackened around the edged and then he lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

When DJ came to he was still in the bunker’s infirmary, he was laying on a medical bed, there was a ringing in his ears and his vision was still swimming a bit as he looked around. Dean was there by his side, setting in an old chair that had probably been used in the library at one point. He looked very tired, his shoulders slumping, eyes red rimmed and puffy. “Has Daddy been crying?” thought DJ, this thought made him panic, his Daddy never cried unless something really bad had happened. He started to jump off of the bed but was held in place by his Daddy’s hands. “Shhh, Shhh, it’s ok, you’re ok. Just take it easy buddy.” Dean whispered. DJ looked at the mossy green eyes of his father and knew he was telling him the truth. 

DJ slowed his breathing and asked his Daddy, “What happened Daddy? Where’s Papa and Momma?” “Well, you’re Momma and Papa are taking a nap, I made them go to bed about 3 hours ago. Your Momma was dead on her feet and even though My Soul doesn’t need to sleep really, we all agreed that My Heart would rest better with him there to watch over and hold her.” Dean replied. DJ always thought it was silly when Daddy called his other parents “My Heart” and “My Soul.” It always seemed so sappy to him, especially sappy for his harder than nails Dad. He really didn’t know where the terms came from and his Daddy had never really explained. He would have to ask about it later.

“As for what happened,” the hunter continued, “We found you standing just inside the door of the west reliquary, holding your head, screaming, with blood running out of your ears, eyes, nose and mouth. Why were you in that part of the bunker in the middle of the night? You know you are not supposed to go in any of those rooms and not to wonder in the middle of the night.” DJ then told Dean the story of looking for them and then reaching out with his mind and hearing the noise. He explained that he just had to find out what made the noise. “Hmmm, well as soon as your Papa and Momma are up we are going to find out what made the noise in your head, no one else heard it or felt anything, so why did it only effect you?” Dean said as he nervously rubbed his hands together. “In the meantime, let’s take you off the heart monitor and will I will take you back to our room so that we both can rest and your parents can keep an eye on you. OK?” To that DJ replied, “Yes Sir Daddy, I am tired and DON’T want to be left alone but let’s take it slow it feels like a Baku has set on my head.” Dean chuckled at this and gave DJ an acetaminophen and a big glass of water to help with the headache and carried his oldest child to his parents’ bed.

When Dean and DJ got to Dean, Ash, and Castiel’s bedroom, the angel shot up out of bed. His hair was severely mused and it appeared he had actually been sleeping but Dean and DJ both knew he was probably just calming Ash with his grace and had been deep in meditation. Ash sat up in bed as well, ready to take action. After both parts of the triad saw that he intruder was only their husband and one of their children they immediately settled down. Ash told Dean to set him down on Cas’s side of the bed between her and her angel husband so Cas and Ash could help calm his mind as well. After DJ was snuggly between this Momma and Papa, Dean crawled into bed as well. He set the alarm on his phone for 6 am, only about 3 hours from now. He had to call into school for DJ and help get Elle, Jared and Jensen ready for school, it was his day to drive all the rug rats to school. He knew he could just let Ash or Cas do it for him and he could sleep some more but he did not want to put strain on his Heart and Soul if he could just do it himself. 

DJ felt his Momma talking to him gently in his head and a warm sensation flowing through him as Papa ran his fingers through DJ’s hair. He feel into an almost instant deep sleep, he felt so safe and warm. The last thing he was conscious of before waking was his parents kissing each other and him good night. He began to dream shortly after.

In the dream it was as if DJ was watching himself from above as if he was just a spectator and not really the person who was dreaming, he found it very odd. He looked around the room he was in, it was very dark and he could hardly make out the layout of the room. He did not know how big the room was or even what it really looked like but he could tell there was a chair in front of him. He needed to find a way to light up the room. He was wearing a denim coat over a flannel shirt with a t-shirt under that. He had jeans on and boots. He went searching through his pockets for a lighter or flashlight or something to help him see the room better. When he found an old zippo lighter in his right breast pocket of his flannel he thought it was kinda weird because he was not allowed to have a lighter, “But what the hay?” he thought, gift horse and all that. 

When the lighter was ignited the first thing he saw was how big his hands and feet were, in fact he was pretty sure these were some of his Daddy’s hunting clothes that he was wearing. The chair in front of him was not a chair but a wooden table that looked a lot like an exam table that had been placed in an upright position. It had well-oiled leather straps and large iron buckles all over it and old dark stains that DJ instantly knew was dried blood. His heart started to beat faster as he looked and the table and when he saw the small metal table beside the wooden table was covered with a canvas cloth that was also covered in the same dark reddish brown stains. DJ was screaming at himself in his head to not remove the cloth from the metal table but his hand on its own no matter how he screamed at himself.

When the canvas was lifted DJ could see cutting instruments of many kinds, saws, scalpels, butcher knives and even a meat cleaver. They were all very sharp and there was not an imperfection on any of them, they all looked brand new. Somehow DJ knew that they had been very strictly taken care of and were indeed well used but thoroughly cleaned after each use. He placed his hand over several of the tools, caressing them almost lovingly, like they were his prized possessions, even though DJ DID NOT want to want to be anywhere near them. They made his brain crawl like it was filled and covered in worms, a sick painful feeling.

The light in the room changed, there were torches on the wall that let of a smoky light. The room was huge, long but narrow. It was getting really hot and humid in here, he could still only see himself from above so he could not tell if he was sweeting or not but his brain sure felt like it was sweating. He turned once again to the instrument table and lifted a scalpel to inspect it. When he looked back up there was someone strapped to the table, they had an old burlap bag on their head but by the shape of the body he could tell they were a woman. Taking the hand not holding the blade, DJ removed the burlap sack from over the person’s head, even though he continued to scream at his self to stop, to not remove the bag. It was as if he was powerless to stop it. He did not recognize the girl that was strapped to the table but she looked at him as if she knew exactly who he was. 

She had blonde hair and hazel eyes, with full lips and a nose with a thin bridge. She had a cloth bandana in her mouth to keep her from talking but he removed that as well. The girl was crying, “Please, please don’t do this, this is not who you are Dean!” DJ’s mind goes into over drive as he peers into the girls eyes and sees the reflection in them, it is the face of his Daddy. He is screaming in horror and his loving father takes the scalpel and cuts a gash around the girl’s face from the bottom of her right ear to the bottom of the left ear. This cut makes thick, hot, red blood begin to pour out of the cuts. He hears his Daddy whisper to the girl “Oh, Jo, Honey, this is exactly who I am!” as takes his fingers and digs into the cut at her chin, grabs it and starts to pull the flesh up to reveal bone and muscles below. All he sees is red, all he hears is her cries of pain and all he can smell is a rotten egg smell and the metallic smell of blood.

DJ wakes up ringing wet with sweat, he is still in his parent’s bed and as he looks over he realizes his Daddy is setting up in bed as well. He too is covered in sweet and wide eyed with horror, just like DJ knows he is. His Daddy looks at him and asks, “Did you see that too, you were there with me weren’t you?” DJ tries to speak but nothing comes our but a strangled. “Yes.”


	6. Chapter 6

With both DJ and Dean setting bolt upright in the bed, Castiel followed suit just a few seconds after. They all three looked down at Ash still curled up on the mattress, but her eyes were wide and she was pale. “What the heck was that, did you feel that Cas?” ash asked. Cas replied, “Yes, ash I did! These two just let out a mental scream at the same time. It was disconcerting to say the least.” DJ was becoming more and more scared of what was happening to him. These powers were too much for him to handle at the moment, even though the 12 year old wanted to act like it didn’t bother him, he couldn’t help it, he began to sob hard, hot tear running down his sweaty face stinging his eyes. 

His Momma instantly scooped him up in her arms and set him in her lap. “Shh, Shhh, it is going to be OK, we’ve got you Punky. We will figure out what is going on. We are here for you and love you very much” She said before she kissed his forehead and wiped the tears out of his eyes. His tired body sagged against the soft but firm hug of his Momma. He felt both his Daddy and his Papa touching him as well. Daddy holding his hand and Papa stroking his fingers through DJ’s hair. DJ knew he was sending small tendrils of grace to him to help soothe and calm him. Castiel’s other arm was wrapped around his spouses doing the same thing for them. They all settled back down in bed. Ash looked at the clock, it was only 0430, time enough to sleep another few hours. The humans in the bed calmed with grace drifted off to sleep quickly.

Once they were all sound asleep again, Cas got up out of bed and turned the alarms off of both ash and Dean’s phones. He pulled on some dress pants and a white button up. His mind was too full of possibilities to rest now. He really did not need to anyway, he just simply loved spending the hours in bed watching over his loves and meditating to help replenish any grace that he had used during the day. So Cas quietly moved out of the room and went down to the reliquary where they had found their oldest son earlier. The door was locked, he had locked it himself the last time he had been in this particular room over a week ago. How the door had unlocked to allow Dean Jr. to enter was something Cas could not quiet figure out at this time.

He unlocked the door and said a short spell to deactivate the wards that were in place to keep unauthorized individuals out of the room. Cas stepped in the door and nothing looked out of place but a sick feeling came over him. He felt as if he was going to pass out, “or as Ashby would say”, he thought to himself, “faint like a Southern Belle at a BBQ who tightened her corset too tight.” He loved his wife and her weird Southern sayings just endeared him to her more and more every day. Bring his thoughts back to the here and now the angel continued into the room, carefully examining every object with his grace and his eyes. He was about halfway down the second row of shelves when a mental push, hit him hard. Hard enough to physically make him cringe and take a step back. It was labeled THE MARRINA BOX, it was stone box with runes chiseled into it. The runes appeared to be Mesopotamian in nature but some of the runes did not quite fit into the known cuneiform runes that Cas was familiar with. He did however feel like the box was pulling at his grace, a low level buzzing noise had started in his head and his vision was beginning to blacken at the edges.

Cas felt a compulsion to reach out and open the box but he was able to stop himself. He forced himself to stop moving forward and to drop his hand. He turned on his heel and marched out of the room. He rewarded the room with the spell and locked the door with the key. His head was still ringing and a bit but now he only felt slightly nauseous like he did when he first opened the door a few minutes ago. He walked down to the archives and began looking through the index books. The index books were catalogues of all the cursed, magical and dangerous items that the Men of Letters have gathered throughout the centuries. It only took a few seconds for him to find the Marrina Box in the index. He then found the book that all the research that the Men of Letters had gathered on this object. There was not much but Cas read it and re-read it twice. What he read was not helping to quiet the unease that was curling in his stomach. He needed to research it more. Maybe he should go online and see what he could find. The one thing he did know that he had to tell Ash and Dean what was going on and what he had found out. It was now about 0600 and time to get Elle, Jared and Jensen ready for their day. These matters would have to wait until later to be addressed.

Cas loved helping the children get ready for school, he did it any time he could. He woke all the children up and helped Jerad get dressed. Elle popped open her eyes and instantly sat up in bed. “Papa, I love you so much!” she said as she leapt from bed into Cas’s open arms. “Are you hungry Maryellen Joanna?” Cas asked his daughter. She giggled and answered, “Yes sir, Papa, I want Lucky Charms they are my favorite!” her blue eyes shining brightly and he long , fine blonde hair sticking up all over head almost like a halo. 

He called both his children by their full names, even though DJ did not have a middle name he called him Dean Jr. and Elle Maryellen Joanna, every single time. He felt it was a way of respecting his children, who he and his spouses have taught to call him Papa and say yes sir and no sir to. It was the least he could do. With all the children up it was time for them to eat. He might even have a yogurt, the honey greek yogurt was his favorite, he could pick out the traces of the comb that the honey came from. Every cup was different and he felt it a challenge to locate the sources of the honey from around the world based on the trace elements he found in each cup.

He was not much of a cook but he could make cold cereal for the little ones. The oldest of them was Jensen who made toast for himself and spread peanut butter and Ashby’s homemade apple butter on top. They loving called the concoction a “butter, butter sandwich” or toast in this case. Never in all of his millennia of existence did Cas ever dream that he would be part of a family, helping to raise his own children but helping to raise his nephews as well. It gave him such a sense of peace and fulfilment. He knew that Elle was in no way biologically of spiritually related to him as DJ was but that did not matter on bit to him. He was there when she was conceived, he was there when both his children were born. He had changed diapers, calmed their colic, fed them, rubbed their gums when they were teething and watched them take their first steps. He was their Papa.

His thoughts traveled to his spouses, he knew that Dean would be laying on his belly his face turned toward Ash with his leg threaded through hers. Ash would have one hand under her chin and depending on which was she was facing the other would be resting on Dean’s arm or shoulder would be lying where Cas’s arm or shoulder would be. He loved them so much, his whole existence had changed the moment he had found Dean Winchester, The Righteous Man, in Alistair’s torture room. Then again it had changed when he answered the prayer of a lost, lonely woman who had reach the end of her rope, unable to cope with life alone yet unwilling to end her life. Cas found her as a way to return to Sam and Dean, his family but with finding her he found love. He fell in love with her and her with him. Once they found Dean again it didn’t take long for Dean and Ash to fall in love as well. They were a triad, an eternal marriage that bound all three of them together forever.

He loaded all the kids into Sam’s big hybrid van and drove them into Lebanon where they all went to the Elementary school. Jared was in Preschool there and Eileen would pick him up later when his time to come home. Cas hummed along to the radio as he drove back home to the bunker. It was now about 0830 and Dean would be up and about so Cas could talk to him about what he had found and what they needed to find to help protect their son and to a lesser degree himself and maybe even Ash from whatever the Marrina Box had to throw at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause in posting. Things have been really busy at home and work. Plus, I have had a bit of writers block at the first of this chapter but I think things are flowing again. Please, comment, I would love to hear from you, good, bad or indifferent. I am from the south and love to say hi to everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

DJ woke up beside his Momma in his parents’ California King sized bed. His Papa and Daddy were already out of bed. DJ looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 0930, beside him Ashby stirred from her sleep as well. She grabbed the bedside clock and groaned. “Your Daddy and Poppa were supposed to get me up hours ago, or at least set the alarm. So let’s get up, I think Daddy made breakfast for us.” DJ stretched his arms above his head, “Ooohhh, I wonder if he made waffles and sausage?” DJ asked cheerfully. “I don’t know but I know I need some caffeine!” Ashby grumped. DJ was a morning person like his Uncle Sam and his Daddy, his Momma however was not. She preferred to sleep in and stay up late, she had worked night shift as a nurse for years but since marrying Cas and Dean she had learned to adjust to their schedule.

DJ hopped out of bed and headed to the bathroom and then his room to grab some clean clothes. He was still in his clothes from last night and he was feeling sweaty and gross. When he was in fresh clothes he strolled into the kitchen where his Papa, Daddy and Momma were setting elbow to elbow at the dinner table. The Hunter and the Angel were drinking coffee and Ashby was drinking a diet soda, she didn’t drink coffee or tea, she enjoyed herbal tea though and drank a diet coke every morning. She always encouraged DJ and Elle to avoid any substances that could possibly be addicting. Ash had been a smoker and Dean was an alcoholic, who stopped drinking any type of alcohol when his Momma was pregnant with DJ.

DJ saw his Momma and Daddy listening to his Papa as he showed them an entry from an old book that had most likely come from one of the bunkers massive libraries. They were setting very close as usual, all three of them touching in some way or another. Ashby must have heard his thoughts and stood up to help him get his breakfast but he just looked at her and thought at her, “Oh Momma you don’t have to that, thank you though!” “Ok, Punky just let us know if you need anything.” She replied with his mind. He walked to the fridge to grab some juice when he began hearing a low buzzing again. This time he closed his eyes and tried to build a wall around his mind the same way he had been learning to build a wall around his grace so that he could protect himself. As if sensing what he was doing DJ’s Papa was suddenly standing beside him with his hand on his shoulder. He was sending waves of strength and encouragement into his son’s spirit and grace.

When DJ had completed the sphere around his mind, he opened his eyes and looked at his parents. They were all staring at him, waiting for him to speak. He tried to talk to his Momma with his mind but he guessed she couldn’t hear him because he couldn’t hear her either. This sent a look of worry over her face. He quickly spoke up, “I put up a sphere around my brain and it worked! I can’t hear the buzzing anymore and I can’t hear any of you.” DJ saw his Momma’s shoulders visible slump in relief, he knows she was bound to be worried.

“Set down here son.” Dean said and patted the seat beside him. Once DJ was seated Dean continued, “We know what caused the episode that happened last night and the buzzing in your head this morning. It is a cursed object called The Marrina Box. It is and ancient Mesopotamian item that holds a demon. We still have research to do but we are going to move it out of the bunker as soon as we know how to safely take it out of here. Papa or Uncle Gabe is going to placing extra warding around the reliquary that holds it but you must do your best to stay away from it.” “Yes sir, absolutely, I do not like the headaches it gives me!” Papa spoke up, “What you just did, building a shield around your mind, was absolutely brilliant Dean Jr! You have taken what your Uncle Gabriel and I have been teaching you as well as what your Momma has been teaching you and applying to help you. You are such a smart person. I am so proud of you!” He could see the joy, pride and love sparkling in his Papa’s eyes and it reflected in his other parents eye’s as well. “Well with parents like you, how could Elle and I not be absolutley positutley smart. “ This caused Dean to start laughing, “You are such a goof ball Jr. just like your Momma.” “Hey, I am not a goof ball, you’re a goof ball Dean Winchester.” Ash playfully retorted. “Yes you are Momma, that’s where I get all my goofiness from, well you and Papa, he is a regular jokester!” DJ said, trying very hard not to dissolve into a ball of giggles. To everyone’s surprise and delight, Castiel, former angel of the Lord, one time god in his own right, stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at his son.

“OK, well, normally you would be at school at this time but I think you and I could spend some time working on your telepathy today. What you say about after breakfast and teeth brushing we go outside and set on the roof? Let’s see how you can stretch your mental hearing this time.” Ashby asked her son. “Yes Ma’am! That sounds like it would be great.” DJ replied. He loved working one on one with his Momma, she really knew how to get him to focus on his mental abilities. Papa and Uncle Gabe helped him with his grace and the power that came from that gift, and his Daddy and PawPaw Bobby taught him about weapons and how to use them. Uncle Sam and Aunt Eileen loved to help he learn how to research things and fostered a real love for lore. Every member of his family helped DJ, his sister and his cousins to become well rounded individuals who could one day handle themselves properly no matter what the situation.


	8. Chapter 8

_August 18, 2034_

_It has been a few days since I have been able to write in my Journal. It has been a little bit crazy around here the last few days. Everyone has been on red alert because of the stupid Marrina box and it messing with my brain. It is a demon in a box who loves to mess with telepaths, especially young, inexperienced but powerful telepaths. Well, it sucks! I have to constantly guard my mind while I am home. At school it is better but I am so tired after shielding myself for so long during the night. I know it would be easier for me to sleep I my parents’ room so Papa and Momma can help me, but I am too old to sleep in my parents’ bed every night. Plus, all that cuddling they do gets kinda gross! I am glad my parents love each other but I do not need to see anymore smoochy, smoochy stuff than I have to on a daily basis. Most kids only have to worry about their two parents bring mushy, I have THREE and boy can they be mushy!_

_Enough of that, tomorrow is Saturday and more training with Papa and Uncle Gabe. They are still helping me shield myself and then lowering the shields and using my powers. We are still not sure what all powers I have yet. I would love to be able to teleport or fly like an angel, but I guess if I could just get old enough to drive a car that would be great too. Well, off to, here’s praying I can sleep peacefully tonight. Oh, Grandpa Chuck, please be with me!_

That night the Winchester adults were up extremely late trying to find a way to safely transport the Marrina Box out of the bunker. They have been researching for the last two days when Ashby was talking to her nursing friends that were in the life and he suggested, why not ask a demon. Ash yelped, “Oh my holy Lord, I am thick, thick as peanut butter!” This made everyone look up from what they were doing and stare at her. “Umm, My Heart what the heck are you talking about?” Dean asked. She was already grabbing her phone and dialing a number. “Hello Crowley, it’s Ashby Winchester…. yeah, come on over….yup I have some in the fridge waiting for ya, always do. Yup, 5 minutes is good. See ya then…ok I will, bye.” She hung up the phone and addressed the room full of eyes boring holes into her at this point. “So, Crowley will be here in 5 minutes to see what he can do to help us get that durn box out of our home. It was almost like he was waiting for me to call, oh and he wanted to tell ‘Moose and Squirrel’ that you better ‘bloody well’ be grateful because even though he is not a full demon any more he is still the ‘bleeding King of Hell.’ “OK, Ash but what is waiting in the fridge for him?” Eileen asked. “OH, you know that friendship bread starter that I make every month, well, I keep an extra in the fridge because Crowley loves to drink the starter. I think it is gross, but he seems to love the sickly-sweet alcohol it creates.

Ash padded to the kitchen and pulled a cut glass flute from one of the cupboards, she placed the flute into the deep freezer to chill it well. She also pulled out some fruit: grapes, oranges, and strawberries that she had in the fridge and put it on a plate. Sliced cheese and water crackers, mustard and pickles were placed on a tray to go along with. Ashby knew that she was probably going a little overboard for an impromptu visit from the ex-Demon but Ash couldn’t help it she loved the limey bugger. He loved teasing the Winchester brothers and had given them one of the best nicknames ever. Moose for Sam and Squirrel for Dean, after the old cartoon Rocky (Squirrel) and Bullwinkle (Moose).

About the time Ash was caring the trays out of the kitchen the security system gave a warning bell to let the inhabitants of the bunker know they had guests. Sam went over to the bank of panels that control the ancient but very sturdy system. Crowley stood at the door, holding a soda bottle up to the camera, Sam knew it was a bottle of Ash’s favorite soda Sun Drop, a regional soda from her childhood that she never could get enough of. Sam and Eileen smiled at each other, it was so funny how the prickliest of characters, like Crowley and Bobby Singer could be turned into sappy, lovey-dovey putty in the Telepaths delicate little hands. She had a charm that her son DJ and daughter Elle had both inherited. Frankly, if they thought about it, with the Winchester charm, as the children aged, they might just have a dangerous amount of charisma. It would serve them well on hunts and in life, that is, if they are careful.

Crowley walked into the room and like a moth drawn to a flame, The King of Hell, gravitated toward the short curvy telepath. He wrapped her in a big hug and kissed both of her cheeks before speaking. “Oh Ashby, love, you never age, I swear it is magic! Here you go my dear, fresh off the assembly line and flash chilled. Oh, and from the Tullahoma plant to boot, I know it is your favorite plant.” “Oh Hun, you’re

too sweet to me. Let me go get your flute of my homemade orange-cherry sangria out of the kitchen make yourself at home and I’ll be right back.” She said as she turned go back into the kitchen. “So, boys, I have heard from one of my little birdies that you and yours are having a problem with a certain boxed demon. I figured Ash would be the only one of you lot to figure out to call the expert. It was only a matter of time.

“OK, enough of the cooing over my wife, what can you do to help get that box out of our home and away from our son?” Dean asked. “Well, first of all the fact that the child can hear it in the first place is amazing, he must have some power that one. I brought you some info on the box.

What I have found is it predates recorded history of any kind other than heaven, the first mention of it was in hell shortly after Lucifer fell. It was one of his failed experiments, he may have had a knack for wonky creation but this one is even nastier than the leviathan and the Knights of Hell put together. If this thing were to have been able to get DJ to open it, it would have possessed him.” Cas interrupted, “No Crowley, he wears an anti-possession bracelet, all out children do until they are old enough to get a tattoo.” “Well, angel boy, that might be but the thing is psionic and can manipulate anyone into just about anything. It could have just made the child take off the bloody bracelet, you all might reconsider that waiting until they are older policy. Once this bugger gets it’s claws in someone, someone powerful, it doesn’t just possess it mutates it and they become an uncontrollable telepathic, telekinetic, and psionic weapon that only serves its own twisted agenda, total destruction of all dimensions, it’s a bad mamba Jamba and that coming from the bloody King of Hell.” Crowley stated sharply.

“Well, can we destroy it or at least neutralize it enough to get it out of the bunker?” Sam asked. “”ell Moos, I can take it right now, I brought the ingredients to do the spell and then we just take it to a safe place away from ANYONE and Bob’s your uncle, Fannie’s your aunt, that is that.” “Where is this place Crowley?” asked Ashby as she handed Crowley his drink. “Well, love, the answer it simple, a place between the worlds, a pocket dimension, there are a lot out there you just know where to look. DO any of you wankers, not you Ashby darling, oh or Eileen for that matter, you two are lovely, know where we can find one of those?” Crowley asked with an evil glint in his eyes, looking dead at Cas. Cas sighs, “Yes, yes I do but it will take both I and Ashby to reach it and then we will need Gabriel’s and Rowena’s help to lock it down forever.” The angel looks at his spouses and speaks. “I know we never go there anymore but the cabin between the worlds would be ideal. I know it is a special place for us but if it means protecting Dean Jr. than I am willing to sacrifice it. What do you say my Angel, my Hunter?” Ash with tears in her eyes nods yes and says, “For DJ anything, right Dean?” “Yes, My heart, my Soul, anything for our boy.”


	9. Chapter 9

Locking the Marrina box in the cabin between the worlds went really well. There were no injuries, no psychic damage and the Winchester Triad was able to spend a few minutes there on their own to say goodbye to the place that had been a place where the three at the beginning of their relationship were able to be with one another, to get to spend time together as three individuals even when Cas and Ashby shared the same body. She was the vessel that allowed Cas to come home to his family after he lost Jimmy’s body for a period of time. Eventually he was able to with his Brother Gabriel’s help recreate a body for himself. So the dimensional pocket was really only used as a getaway a few times over the almost 11 years that they had been married.

DJ kept on journaling and training with his parents and other family members. By the time he was 13 he was able to live his life with his grace unlocked. He just kept his powers locked behind a barrier that he created with his mind just as his Papa and Uncle Gabe had taught him. He was even able to teach his Momma how to build the wall in her head like he did so that she was not constantly bombarded by the voices of others thoughts in her head. DJ grew and honed his skills, everything was going well for him and his family, which in and of its self was a bit of a miracle. As he turned 14 he begin to notice that he was changing, puberty had come to visit him and he was no too happy about it. Hormones, body hair, awkwardly long limbs, a changing voice all had him scrambling to feel normal and less like a freak out in public. At home he knew he was valued, safe, if not a little overprotected. He tried not to complain too much but at times he started feeling like his parents all felt like he was still a little kid. He wanted to hunt alongside his family, but they kept telling him he still was not ready, too young. 

He knew that his Daddy and Uncle Sam had been hunting since they were way younger than he was when he started training with his grace. His Papa and Uncle Gabe were both Angels both warriors from the time they were created. “Heck, Uncle Gabriel is a frickin’ archangel for Pete’s sake.” He often thought to himself. He knew they were trying to protect him from the pain, stress and abuse that the Winchester Brothers had experienced since they were 4 years old for Dean and 6 months old for Sam. Their lives had never been, never would be normal but it had taken years for any of them to reach a place in their lives where they could be happy, healthy and content. DJ knew it was different for him, he had a family with adults who loved, looked after and nurtured him, his sister Elle and his cousins Jensen and Jared. They would never be left alone to fend for themselves before they were old enough, mature enough or trained enough. 

None of the younger kids had started training yet, Jensen was about to turn 12 and he figured they would start to teach him self-defense. All of the Winchester Kids were taught from a very young age about the supernatural world and how to know what was out there. It was just something they lived with, they also learned that they did not talk about it to people that were not family. They didn’t understand and the family wanted it to stay that way. The Winchesters whole family mission was to deal with the evils of this world and minimize the impact on the general populace, the fight the fight so everyone else has a chance to live in blissful ignorance. Also, each child that the Winchester’s are raising will have the choice to leave “the life”, go to college or even the military, whatever they wanted to do with their lives. It was a privilege that neither Sam or Dean had been afforded but their children would have it even if Sam and Dean had to lay down their lives for it, they both would gladly do that to see their children grow up happy and safe as a Winchester possibly could with hunters for parents.

At 16 DJ got his driver’s license, his parents let him pick out one of the vehicles that was housed in the bunker’s garage. He chose a 1956 Mercury Monterey Four door hard top that he had always found to be the most beautiful car in the Winchester’s collection (that included his Daddy’s Impala, but he would never tell him that). It was black and red with chrome accents. It needed work after setting for about 80 years in the bunker. DJ’s Daddy and Pawpaw Bobby all took turns teaching how to repair and maintain the ancient car. 

The process was slower than DJ wanted but felt it was worth it when he had it rolling down the highway and through town on his way to Smith Center Sr. High School. When he pulled into the parking lot that day, his new digital entertainment system playing music that was popular when his Momma and Daddy were his age. He had a love for rock music that matched that of both of his human parents and on the particular morning as he pulled into the parking space, was playing Zombie by the Cranberries at an impressive volume. As he shut of the engine and stepped out of the vehicle he noticed how many of his classmates gave an appreciative or even jealous look at his wheels. 

He was not bothered by the drone of the minds of his classmates, teachers and other staff. He had become accustomed to them and had learned to only scan for the important phrases. He had been managing his own power full time for about a year and a half now. He could move very heavy things with his mind and hear a call for help from a mile away, even farther if the voice was familiar. Once his Papa had accidently dropped an angel blade on his Momma’s toe and he heard he cry of momentary pain from Northern Texas. It had freaked him out at first, he ran out of his bedroom in the middle of the night and started pounding on his Uncle Gabe’s door. He was the only “adult” that had stayed behind. Thank goodness Gabriel had not had company because after 5 seconds without an answer DJ just opened the door. Of course, he did scan the room for thoughts and feelings before barging in but Gabe was huffy none the less. However as soon as DJ told him what had happened, Gabe changed his tune and immediately blinked out of the room. He was gone for about 30 seconds when he reappeared telling DJ that she had just had a smashed toe and was OK. Once the rest of the family got home two days later they all were still amazed that he could hear his mother’s call from over 400 miles away.

DJ had grown up well, he had out grown his Momma’s height by age 13 and his Papa’s height by age 15 he was 6 ft. tall on his 16th birthday and weight about 140lbs. He had sticking Green eyes like is Daddy and freckles like both his human parents. He had broad shoulders, a barreled chest and what was shaping up to be a hairy, that he inherited from his Great PawPaw Jenkins but he was also very muscular, trained daily with his family. He kept his honey brown hair cut short and had never went through that phase of not wanting to shower that most teenage boys go through. He kept himself, his room and his car very clean and organized. This was something that he had inherited from his Papa. They often told him that it was related to their shared grace. The need for order and tidiness a very angelic trait. He however did have a strong stubborn steak that smacked of his Winchester genes. Despite the unusual upbringing DJ had experienced or maybe because of it, he made good grades, was well liked by his peers and teachers alike and even had close friends who knew about his family. Most of them were just normal kids from normal families, who just happened to figure it out on their own

His best friend Mark Rouse was from a family of hunters as well. They had moved to Lebanon after their family had been hit by a nasty run of bad luck. The Winchesters had heard of their plight and offered to move them in the bunker with them, if they wanted to, until they could find their feet. They took them up on the offer and had lived there for about 4 months before finding their own place. DJ and his family helped the Rouses move into the new house. It took about a week to do because not only did they move furniture and clothes in, the house had to be warded against every imaginable threat they could, painted in paint that had salt, holy water and iron mixed in it. Then it has to be blessed by several different types of priests, priestesses, shaman and holy men and women before DJ’s parents would even consider Mark’s parents Don and Maria spending the night there let along the Rouse children. In fact, Ash insisted she spend the night for a few nights herself just to make sure she felt it was safe for their friends. Of Course where ash went so went Cas and Dean.

As for his love life, much to his annoyance, that was almost nonexistent. His parents kept telling him that he would find the right person someday but he just wanted a date to a dance or to go to the movies and hold hands with a special someone. He knew he liked girls and girls liked him but he was still to unsure of himself to ask anyone out. Plus, if he did what if it was just more than dating, what if it was love, how could he tell them about his powers, his family, his whole freaking world without them running away screaming about “that lunatic DJ Winchester and his crazy family. Well, as it happened 6 months after he turned 16, DJ met someone who he could be open and honest with because she too had supernatural powers and came from a family that had for centuries been in the thick of the Supernatural. Her name was Fiona MacLeod. Before you ask, Yeah, THOSE MacLeod’s!


	10. Chapter 10

_December, 25 2038_

_Well Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Merry Festivus, Happy Kwanza, oh heck, Happy Holidays! Today is also my Momma’s 58th birthday, let me tell you she doesn’t look it! She literally looks the same age as she has as long as I can remember. I know it has to do with Papa and the spark of grace that they share. I wonder why I am aging normally but Daddy and Moma are not. There are so many things that we still do not know about how my life will be, it can still be scary even for me at age 16 but we cross bridges when we get to them, even if they are burning when we get there, that’s how the Winchester’s roll…LOL_

_The whole family was here, there was lots of food, presents for everyone, punch and eggnog, not the strong stuff though, and Momma says she learned her lesson about alcohol and hunters when Aunt Eileen and Uncle Sam got married. Uncle Garth, a hunter/werewolf ended up getting in a fight with Ms. Billie (she is Death, the big Momma reaper). There were a lot of fangs and curses (not just bad language but actual cursing going on) she, Daddy and Papa had to break up a 6 person fight before it became a free for all brawl. Daddy says it was lots of fun but Papa and Momma definitely disagree. I got a new set of speakers for my Mercury, which was awesome! I cannot wait to get those beauties installed and take the Lady (That’s what I call my Monterey) out for a spin. Tonight my Dad is going to “help” me install them. That means I do it and he sets there and drinks a beer and tells me what I “should” be doing. I don’t mind though I am so lucky to have parents who love me so much. None of my parents had the best examples of parents from their biological parents, for varying different reasons._

_Tomorrow I am doing something I have never done before, I am going on a date. Her name is Fiona and she is perfect! She has long red hair and bright green eyes, her smile lights up the room. Oh and her body, dang! Curvy and OMG, I mean GORGOUS! She is also very, very, smart, I mean she is a 4.0 student, sophomore student body president and a member of the show choir. I don’t know how I ever got this lucky, I mean I asked her out but NEVER imagined that she would actually say yes. The best part she knows about the life, Ms. Rowena is her great, great, great, great….well, you get the point….aunt. She has just started to learn her family business, witchcraft. We are going to the movies, so that should be fun! Well, off to listen to Dad drone on about economy of movement and other boring, Dad type things...LOL._

The rest of the evening went just about as DJ expected it to, Dean was as promised bossy but loving. They chatted about various different topics and eventually DJ’s Dad got around to asking about his date tomorrow. DJ was very animated when he was talking about the ginger beauty and Dean was totally egged him on but when DJ let slip what her sir name was and the fact that she was learning witchcraft, that was when his Dad stood up and walked out of the garage. When he came back he had Ash and Cas in tow. “OK, DJ let me get this straight, this girl you are taking out tomorrow night is a witch and her last name is MacLeod. Is that right?” Dean asked. “Yes Sir, Daddy, she is. Is there something wrong with that? I mean I figured since she was related to Ms. Rowena and Mr. Crowley, you guys would be ok with it.” Dean took a huffy breath and exhaled before starting, “DJ, she’s a witch, she’s a fricking MacLeod to boot. Do you know how skeezy witches can be? All body fluids and weird smell, they are bad news as a whole.” DJ spoke up, “But Daddy, Ms. Rowena is a witch and she’s family, if she is, why Fiona wouldn’t be OK, besides she’s not a full witch yet, she is still learning, like I am to be a hunter.”

Cas placed a hand on DJ’s shoulder and sighed. “Dean Jr., your Daddy has had a bad history with witches, Rowena is family and we look forward to meeting Fiona. Just be patient with your Daddy, OK?” Cas was giving his husband a pointed look the whole time he was saying this to his oldest child. In response Dean Senior just huffed and rolled his eyes. “Yes Sir, Papa, I will, I’m just trying to get to know her a little better. She really is a nice girl and she knows all about the life. I thought that not be bad for my first date.” “Oh sweetie, of course it’s not a bad thing. This is new to us as well. Your older brother James never got to go on a date and neither did your older sister Emma. I wish both of them could have and they were here now to give you some advice but just know no matter what we are here for you. There is NOTHING you cannot ask or talk to your parents about. We know that we will not always agree on everything that you do or say but we will support you however we can.” Ashby said as she wrapped her arms around her son’s shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The next morning he woke up so excited that he could barely contain himself. He made it through breakfast without incident and gladly helped his siblings and cousins clean up after the meal. Ashby was raised in a very strict religious home, on Sunday’s the family was supposed to rest and reflect on the week behind them and prepare for the week ahead. Although she had found a lot of the teachings of her childhood and even adulthood to be false, she still was a very spiritual person and held to a lot of the tenants of her belief in what she called the Sabbath. It really surprised DJ when she did not try to convince him to change his date to another day of the week. He is pretty sure that his Daddy and Papa have something to do with that but gift horse and all that, right?

After lunch he takes a shower and gets dressed in his nicest jeans and sweater, he thought about wearing a tie for a minute but thought better of it. He spent way too much time on his hair trying to get it to lay down the way he wanted it to but in the end he just used some gel and spiked his hair with it. When he came out into map room where most of his family always congregated he was greeted by several hoots, whistles and not so subtle “look who’s got a hot date” comments. Ashby stood up and rushed toward him only to stop just a foot away from him. She looked his up and down and with tears in her eyes said, “Oh DJ you look just like my Daddy, so handsome, I am so proud of you son!” then she crossed the distance between the two of them and wrapped a strong warm hug around him. “Well,” Uncle Sam interjected, “he definitely has his Daddy sense of style and hair. He looks so much like Dean at his age, except your eyes so much more green than your Daddy’s have ever been, well except for in those crazy novels and fanfiction of course.” This produced an awkward laugh from most adults in the room. The “Winchester Gospels” and the fanfiction was a sore spot for the family, especially his Daddy and Uncle Sam.

It was difficult for them having the whole world know a big portion of your lives but never really having the full story. Plus, some of those fanfiction stories were just gross, case in point “wincest”, which the very thought of made DJ’s skin crawl! Thankfully the people of Lebanon have gotten used to the Winchesters over the years and didn’t really give them a second look when they were out and about. Dean and Sam tells everyone I wasn’t always like that. It was the introduction of Ashby into their lives and the lives of the community that things changed for them. Now only very rarely does someone even consider to ask if they were the brothers the book series was about. I mean who would think about that, it is fiction after all, right? So the fact that these things existed really impacted DJ, his sister and cousins in their day to day life.

DJ grabbed his coat and began to head out to the garage where his Lady was safely parked. He took a few minutes to straighten up the cab of the car and select the music he wanted to listen to on the drive from Fiona’s to the movie theater. He pulled out of the garage and drove down the access road that led to the bunker and out to the highway. It only took him about 20 minutes to get to her house, his heart was pounding in his chest! He shut the engine off, took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. When he arrived at the door he was about to knock but the door was open before he had a chance. Standing before him was Mr. Crowley, the former King of Hell smiling from ear to ear, “Hello little Squirrel.” He said as he took DJ into a big manly hug. Behind Crowley he could see Fiona standing there looking as nervous as he felt, beside her one on each side were her parents. He Dad was built a lot like Mr. Crowley, same coloration of hair and eyes, body build and all. Then there was Mrs. MacLeod, short and thin with jet black hair that she kept pulled in a bun tight against nap of her neck. She was dressed in a flowy black dress and stood there with a soft smile on her lips.

Fiona was wearing a brown corduroy skirt that fell just above her knees, with a blue jean blouse and brown flats. She was so pretty standing there that DJ almost forgot to breathe. Then her Mom and Dad asked him to go into the living room and have a seat so they could have a chat. Right them and there Dean Winchester Junior nearly passed out, his vision got black around the edges and he swooned. Like seriously swooned. When he came back to himself a few seconds later, Mr. Crowley was holding him upright, moving toward the couch right inside the living room. “Just give the tyke a moment to collect himself and h’ll be right and rain that one.” “Oh course Fergus, but to be honest I never imagined the child of Dean Winchester to faint like that.” Chuckled Mr. MacLeod. “Don, don’t be rude! He just locked his knees and with all the nerves he was probably dealing with it was just too much for the dear. The vagal response you know.” Mrs. MacLeod scolded her husband in her sing song voice.

DJ sat up straight once more and before he could apologize for his swoon, Mr. MacLeod was already speaking. “Well, now that your heads on a little straighter Mr. Winchester, we need to have a chat about you and my Daughter.” DJ wanted to crawl under the couch but to his merit he looked the man square in the eyes and said. “Yes, sir.” Then all hell broke loose in the house.


	11. Chapter 11

The window that was on the opposite wall from the couch where DJ was setting exploded inward, lightning shot through the room straight toward where Fiona was standing. DJ let his mental walls come crashing down unleashing his grace. He froze a bubble of time around them, giving him a chance to grab his date before she would be hit by the lightning. He made it just in time to grab her but not fast enough not to get hit by the bolt himself. Thankfully, he was only grazed by the bolt right above left elbow. It hurt like a frickin’ hell hound bite, but he would live. As his arms wrapped around Fiona she was in his bubble of power, she was able to move and see what was going on around him.

As she looked into his eyes, she saw the holy fire burning in his eyes. She eyes grew wide with amazement (and to DJ’s amazement) not a bit of fear. They landed in heap on the floor and time resumed as DJ turned off the time bubble. As he looked around the room Mr. and Mrs. MacLeod were on the floor where they had been standing a few seconds ago. The rain was pouring in, even though it was clear outside when DJ had arrived not ten minutes ago. Mr. Crowley was standing stock still staring at DJ with amusement. Just then black and red smoke forms came screaming in the room. DJ screamed at the three adults in the room to get behind him and in the same breath he held up his hands creating a shield around the four humans (well Crowley was essentially human now) behind him and said a fast desperate prayer to his Papa and Uncle Gabe.

It only took a breath of time for both of them along with his Momma and Daddy to materialize in the living room. His Daddy looking a little green around the gills, but it only took him a second to recover and move from Gabriel’s side to stand shoulder to shoulder, to shoulder with his spouses, forming a moving circle of fighting fury. Dean, Ash and Cas all had Angel blades in their hands and Gabe had both hands up ready to extinguish the hellish threats around him. No physical forms coalesced in front of them and the black and red smoke was bouncing off the shield DJ had built. He felt every hit at the root of his soul deep into his grace. “I don’t know how long I can hold this he shouted. Hearing this Cas came to stand beside his son, placing a hand on his shoulder and closing his eyes and projecting power into the constructed bubble that DJ was holding up with his grace. DJ who was bent almost double from the force of will and grace that he was using to protect the people behind him, was able to stand straight up once again.

Gabriel, who was still standing with both hands raised, yelled a warning to the mass of dark energy flying through the room. “If you Demonic SOB’s don’t get out right now, I will smite you all straight to the Empty!” His voice was so full of power, wrath, and righteous anger that everyone in the room could literally see the smoke forms hold in place where they were and begin to gyrate in rippling fear. Most of the forms reversed and flew back out the broken window. However, a few forms, the ones who were more red in color than they were black boldly pressed forward and began to charge the shield. “OK, you can’t complain to anyone that I didn’t warn you” Gabriel yelled to the smoke, adding, “If you are human you need to cover your eyes, NOW!” With this he released a wave of pure angelic power directed in front of him at the remaining invaders. They were extinguished in a second but not before letting out a dry, angry cry of pain.

The room was absolutely silent after that, the rain and lightning had stopped, it was as if all the sound had been sucked out of the room, DJ couldn’t even hear his own breaths. He then realized that he was holding his breath. Letting out a whoosh of air, the ringing in his ears began as he was assaulted by the inner voices of the MacLeod’s and his Daddy. He quickly put up the inner walls that he used to contain his powers. Once again, he was alone in his own head. He looked up and saw that everyone in the room was staring at him waiting for him to speak. “Dang, I must look like crap! What a way to start and probably end a date!” he thought Cas is the first to move, taking his son and giving him a hug. His Momma and Daddy followed suit soon after. The MacLeod’s were still shocked, all the color drained from the parents face and a wild, excited in their daughters eyes. Mr. MacLeod let out a ragged breath and looks around the room, “What the blood ‘ell was that and why did it try to attack my daughter? I knew it was a bad idea for you to get involved with the Winchester’s Fi, even though Uncle Fergus assured us that you guys were decent and safe.” Mr. MacLeod ranted, angrily.

Ash Winchester stepped up to Mr. MacLeod, “Don, is it OK if I call you Don?” she waited until he nodded a yes at her and then went on, “We have no idea what this was either, other than a demon attack and a strange one at that. We are so sorry that this happened, but I seriously don’t think that it followed DJ here. I think it was coming anyway. If you will let us we can help you, I know that y’all are powerful witches from an ancient blood line and capable of protecting yourselves but we have a place where nothing can get in unless we specifically let it in. Please, come with us to our home and stay until we can figure this thing out, so you can all be safe.” The sound of his Momma’s voice was so sweet, pleading, and authoritative at the same time. It was something that he had heard used on him many times throughout the years. It was part of his Momma’s natural powers, honed with years of nursing and now bolstered with the supernatural powers flowing through her veins.

DJ knew that the same power ran through his veins, but he was also something else, not a Nephilim but he still carried a measure of his Papa’s grace inside his human soul. As he has grown, he has become more powerful and with the training by his Papa and Uncle Gabe he has become exceptionally good at using those powers, he was however finding new powers still at a regular pace. He dug into the power of persuasion that his Momma had just used and squared his posture extending himself to his full height and focused his voice. “It would be a very good idea to move from here very quickly, please Mr. and Mrs MacLeod pack a bag quickly and follow us home.” “Son,” Mr. MacLeod started, “I know what you’re doing but you are right, we will go with you for now but just know I am watching you 24/7.” “Fair enough, sir. Let’s go!” DJ replied. After a few minutes the MacLeod family had gathered what they needed or wanted to get and the whole crew was heading down the road to the bunker.


End file.
